Be My Centerfold
by YumeNouveau
Summary: Yuuri is emotionally drained and in desperate need of some alone time from constantly having Viktor, the object of his desire, around. Too bad Viktor comes home early from practice when Yuuri is busy taking matters in hand.


Yuuri was exhausted. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he shucked off his sweaty thermal and threw it in the hamper. He'd been practicing all day. Every day. Viktor had worked him to the bone and he couldn't remember the last time he'd simply had a moment to himself. He knew it was partially his fault. Getting so out of shape, both mentally and physically, took long months to recover from. But now that he was back in peak condition, he still had to maintain it. For the gold. For Viktor.

Viktor, who wouldn't give him a moment's peace. Viktor ate with him, worked out with him, and now even slept with him. After the pitiful fuss Viktor had caused the first night Yuuri had shut him out of his room, he had quickly broken down and allowed his overly-dramatic coach to share his bed. Something Yuuri regretted each and every morning when he woke up, painfully hard and with the object of his desire mere inches away. Then, inevitably Viktor would drag him off to practice and work him to exhaustion, only to end the day showering next to him in the locker room. Yuuri could not devise a more devastating form of torture if he tried. Well maybe when Viktor insisted they go into the onsen together to practice stretches...naked. Damn he was living in his own personal hell.

At least he was finally alone. With his parents busy working at the onsen and Viktor staying at the Ice Castle to get a bit of extra training in, he could allow himself a small bit of time to himself. And he intended to fully take advantage of it.

Turning to insure that his door was indeed closed tight, Yuuri headed to the closet. Rummaging under a stack of books he pulled out a small pile of prints, ones he had never taped to his walls, photos no one in his house knew he had. They were all of Viktor- beautiful, sexy, artsy photoshoots he had done. There was that insert from Vogue-a black and white with him wearing only an open robe, a photo of him nude on an antique couch, strategically covered in blue roses, one of him in an incredibly fitted suit with glasses that just oozed sophistication and sex appeal, and about a half dozen more that Yuuri coveted in his secret stash.

In a hurry, and not the least bit picky, Yuuri simply grabbed the top print. It was a magazine centerfold of Viktor, back when he was about 19, hair still long and flowing as it cascaded in silver waves over his shoulders. He wasn't wearing anything partially scandalous, yet Yuuri had instantly been drawn to how incredible Viktor's round ass had looked in the pair of tight leggings as he'd turned his back to the camera.

Grabbing his headphones, Yuuri put them on, shuffling to his playlist of Viktor's skating songs. He knew it was stupid, and probably pathetically lovesick but he didn't care. He knew Viktor could never be his. Even so, he felt closer to him, fantasising they were together, both on the ice and off, that Viktor wanted him as much as he himself desired his coach.

Pushing his hair from his face and sliding down to the floor beside his bed, Yuuri set the photo beside him. It just wasn't fair how beautifully perfect Viktor was. His long, toned legs were almost inhuman, his blue eyes indescribably full of warmth for a color so cold, and his ass...Yuuri let out a sigh.

As the music to Viktor's free skate from two year ago began to play, Yuuri slipped his hand beneath the elastic of his track pants and let out a low moan. Damn, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to take himself in hand, to let out all his sexual frustrations and desires. Because of that he'd awakened on one too many mornings, lost in a wave of incredibly explicit dreams about his oblivious coach, his erection hot and straining against his pajamas, begging to press to the beautiful body strewn beside him. While Yuuri knew he could not give in to that, he could have his fantasy.

He looked down at the photo, imagining Viktor beside him. Viktor and that incredible ass as he backed up into him, pressing their bodies close in the early morning haze when anything was possible. Yuuri pushed his palm into the base of his cock. Damn, just that simple image was enough to make him come. He needed to hold back, savor this, since he had no idea when he'd get another moment to himself. Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten before taking himself in hand once again, stroking long and slow from root to tip. He imagined Viktor's beautifully silky, hair, what it would feel like to grab a handful of it, to pull him gently back by it, crane his neck upwards and kiss that sinful line from collar bone to ear as Viktor moaned into his touch. And Viktor would be hard for him too. Yuuri would reach around, dip into those stupidly tight leggings, tease Viktor, lightly touching just the tip of his cock, finding it already leaking and begging for his exclusive attention.

With a low moan Yuuri gripped himself harder, using his free hand to push down his pants, letting them bunch at his thighs as his cock sprang free to arch achingly upward, the tip reddened and glistening with a drop of precum. He looked down at the photo once again, wishing he knew what it felt like to grab Viktor's round ass, to squeeze it, to dip his fingers into the crack and stretch him open, find that spot inside to make Viktor buck up into his touch and scream his name, to beg for more.

He wished Viktor could be there with him. Not the nineteen year old Viktor of the photo, but the Viktor he had grown to cherish, the coach who pushed him, the friend who encouraged him, the man who he'd fallen in love with.

Cock heavy in his hand, Yuuri bit his lower lip as he fantasized what it would be like to touch Viktor's own cock. He'd seen him naked plenty of times-in the shower before he looked bashfully away, in the onsen when Viktor seemed heedless to strut his nakedness, but he'd never seen the other man hard. He wondered what it would feel like to take Viktor in his grasp, to stroke him to climax, to dip his lips and taste the saltiness of his cum. Damn he was close. Yuuri closed his eyes and listened to the music as he let his mind wander, one hand splayed on the photo beside him.

He needed this so bad, needed Viktor so bad. Viktor to touch him, to kiss him, to wrap his hot wet mouth around his...Yuuri opened his eyes and blinked, unsure what he was feeling. What he was seeing. For below, kneeling between his spread legs, sat Viktor, his silver head bobbing up and down on his cock.

Ripping his headphones off, Yuuri gasped and attempted to back away, only then realizing with the bed behind him he was quite trapped.

"Viktor!" he yelled instead, grabbing Viktor's chin and pulling him off, reeling as he attempted to get a grasp on the strange turn of events.

Pressing a long finger to Yuuri's lips, Viktor shushed him before cocking his head, listening to insure no one heard his cry.

"Yuuri," he purred, pressing forward till their lips almost touched. "Don't pretend you don't want this. I saw the photo."

"The…" Shit. Yuuri looked down, seeing his hand still spread out, partially obscuring the photo of Viktor beside him. But of course Viktor would know who it was. Who Yuuri had been thinking of when he'd been touching himself.

"I want you too...have wanted you for so long," Viktor said insistently before darting out his tongue to quickly lick along Yuuri's lower lip. "You've been playing so hard to get though. But I remember what you were like that night. How you threw yourself at me. And now I know for sure…" he trailed off, pressing his lips incessantly forward.

"What? Wait Viktor...what night?" Yuuri sputtered, forcing Viktor back.

"Don't pretend you don't remember, not with my picture here as you pleasure yourself," Viktor sat back and frowned momentarily. Then he looked down at the photo, grabbing it quickly from beneath Yuuri's fingers.

"Oh, I see," he said sadly, frowning down at the print. Viktor sat back on his heels, running a hand distractedly through his short locks. "It's when I was young."

"Huh?" Yuuri said, completely perplexed.

"You wanted me, but from back then. No wonder you never approached me sober. Damn, that was stupid of me, please pretend this didn't happen," Viktor replied dejectedly before plastering a fake smile on his face. "I'll just go sleep in the other room now, sorry."

"What? No, wait Viktor!" Yuuri shouted as quietly as he could, grabbing Victor's wrist before he could get to his feet.

"It was just the first photo I grabbed okay? It's not cause you were young, I never pictured...I mean, I have others where you look like you do now." Yuuri blushed, realizing what he was saying. "Er, I mean…"

"Wait really? There's more that you...use?"

"I don't know what I'm saying…" Yuuri muttered softly, ducking his reddened face in his hands.

"I think you do," Viktor said, pressing closer. One hand trailed along Yuuri's thigh, up higher until it almost but not quite touched his cock, which seemed to suddenly jump back to life. "Yuuri, tell me you want me as much as I want you."

"I...no," Yuuri replied, looking Viktor straight in the eye.

"Oh," Viktor caught his breath, his eyes heavy with sadness.

Yuuri reached out a hand, taking Viktor's chin in hand and pulling him in for a quick, bruising kiss. "I want you more."

"Oh!" Viktor repeated breathlessly as he dove back in. Damn, Yuuri thought, Viktor sure knew how to kiss. His tongue was incessant, probing and massaging his own, devouring him like he was the tastiest dessert in the world.

"Yuuri," Viktor pleaded, drawing out his name until it sounded like a prayer. "If you'd let me, I want to continue…" he trailed off, bringing a hand down to grasp Yuuri's swollen cock.

Yuuri jumped but then moaned into the touch. He was so achingly hard from being right on the verge of coming earlier, his balls heavy and cock straining into the other man's adept touch.

"I...I mean, if you're sure…" Yuuri replied as a mischievous look sparked in Viktor's eyes. He dove in for a passionate kiss, lightly biting Yuuri's bottom lip before he ducked his head and began anew.

If there was one thing Yuuri knew for sure, it was that Viktor Nikiforov was incredible at sucking cock. Raking his hands through Viktor's soft hair, he pulled it aside to get a better look at the man who was currently driving him to heights of arousal he had never before imagined. Viktor's cheeks hollowed as he pressed forward, filling his mouth with Yuuri's thick cock, the wet warmth driving Yuuri completely mad. Moaning around his mouthful, Viktor splayed a hand to Yuuri's ass, encouraging the other man to move, to take his pleasure and not worry about hurting him. Yuuri groaned. Even in his wildest fantasies he had never imagined that fucking Viktor's mouth could feel like this. The perfect combination of heat and friction, and that incredibly talented tongue that seemed to press into his glans on every downward swoop, were almost more than he could bear. Yuuri rocked into his touch, bucking his hips unabashedly as Viktor continued to moan, apparently taking as much satisfaction from this as him.

Then Viktor looked up at him and Yuuri was absolutely lost. Seeing the man he worshiped on his knees, taking Yuuri's cock down his throat with an unquenchable thirst was completely overwhelming. Yuuri met those ice-blue eyes, not able to look away from such an erotic image. He felt his cock begin to leak, the salt of his precum transfering to Viktor's heavenly tongue. One of Viktors' hands continued to kneed his ass as the other moved to his perineum, putting just the right amount of pressure between his balls and his ass, making Yuuri let out an unintentional yelp of pleasure.

"Viktor, Viktor...I'm so close. Please!" he begged, spreading his legs farther, bucking erratically, ready to come undone at any moment.

This all felt like a dream. And incredibly vivid wet dream that he never wanted to awaken from. Why did Viktor want him and how could he possibly return as much pleasure to Viktor as the man was currently giving him? Nothing made sense, but in this moment it didn't need to. All Yuuri could focus on was the beautiful man sucking him off, shiny lips gripped around his heavy erection, sucking and swallowing like he wanted nothing more than to give Yuuri the best orgasm of his life.

"I...I'm going to come!" Yuuri cried, feeling the impending crush of his orgasm as his balls tightened and his cock felt near to bursting. Then Viktor let out the most erotic sound around his mouthful, a moan of pure lust and desire, like Yuuri's orgasm was his own, and Yuuri gave in.

Throwing his head back Yuuri bit his lip, holding back a wail as his cock pulsed around Viktor's wet heat. He felt a rush as spurt after spurt of cum erupted from him, coating Viktor's tongue and filling his mouth with salty fluid. Yuuri couldn't get enough, he reached down to grab at his cock, grasping the base and pressing it down, thrusting into Viktor's mouth over and over until his body felt sated, unable to move. Completely wrecked.

Yuuri looked down, watching as his chest heaved as Viktor released him, having sucked Yuuri completely dry. One hand went up to wipe at his mouth, a pink tongue darted out to lick at the cum that had leaked from the corner. Then Viktor looked up at him with the most bizarre combination of lust and love that had Yuuri completely dumbfounded.

"Viktor I...I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry, I...I didn't hurt you did I?" Yuuri asked after a moment. Viktor simply shook his head and crawled into Yuuri's lap, throwing his arms around his shoulders and touching their foreheads together.

"Mmm, that was amazing Yuuri," he purred before bending to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri could taste himself on Viktor's lips, salty and warm, odd but also strangely erotic. He wondered what Viktor would taste like.

"Viktor, can I…" Yuuri started, intending to return the favor when he reached to the other man's lap and found it wet. "Huh?"

Viktor blushed and ducked his head. "Um, I think I'm good," he muttered into Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri touched the other man in confusion, finding a flagging erection beneath the wet track pants. "Wait, did you?" he asked and Viktor bit his lip. "But, I never touched you, and you were touching me the whole time?"

"Yuuri," Viktor said, turning back, his brow furrowed above his reddened cheeks. "Don't make me spell it out for you. I've wanted you for so long, I guess that was all I needed."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Viktor smiled and kissed him softly.

"I didn't know...I mean, you could have anyone," Yuuri questioned, obviously confused.

Viktor shrugged. "I think you overestimate my playboy status. Have you ever seen me with someone? Or heard about me dating in the tabloids?"

Yuuri thought about it. Honestly no. "I guess I just thought you'd be surrounded by people wanting to date you."

"Well I thought the same of you," Viktor purred, running a hand down Yuuri's flat chest.

"Huh?"

"At the banquet, you were just the life of the party, and I'm so...boring. I never thought you'd give me a second glance or have time for me with all your friends and family. But you did."

"Huh?" Yuuri felt like a broken record. A very confused broken record. Viktor thought HE was the playboy? "Umm, no, that was my first," Yuuri wave his hands around, "whatever that was."

"Oh." Viktor frowned slightly then his eyes opened wide. "Oh!"

Yuuri bit his lip, hoping Viktor would take this badly. He didn't regret it, but thought Viktor might. "You okay?" Yuuri asked softly.

"Me?" Viktor laughed then leaned close, enough so that Yuuri could feel his breath against his lips, soft and warm, yet the other man did not dare take that last step. So Yuuri did.

He kissed Viktor, pressing close, his mouth rough and demanding, leaving no question of regret in the air. When they parted again both men were out of breath and smiling.

Yuuri ducked his head, his cheeks reddened, and his eyes fell to the slightly crumpled photo of Viktor by his side. Viktor's gaze followed and he blushed harder. Damn.

Viktor's pupils dilated under his heavy lashes and he leaned in, quickly kissing Yuuri's neck softly then whispering in his ear. "Show me the others."

Random smutty one shot just because I can throw all my kinks in one gay basket! Also if you like the cover art, I drew it and you can follow my tumblr or Instagram (YumeNouveau)


End file.
